reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seth
Faction: Melee Attack: 4040 - 6620 (1-1) Defense: 3300 - 5410 (1-1) Cost: 12 Ability: Hateful Genesis The crown on his head, the worshipers at his feet! All shall be mine! Beleaguered by envy and loathing, the fallen god aligned himself to powers of shadow and darkness. Howls in the night, screams in the dark, all disarray! Seth+ Attack: 4720 - 9234 (2-3) Defense: 3860 - 7562 (2-3) Cost: 12 Ability: Hateful Genesis The crown on his head, the worshippers at his feet! All shall be mine! Claw marks on the walls, blood flooding the halls. See how they tremble! Watch how they eye each other in fear! A coin in this hand, a slashed throat there. '' Seth++ Attack: 5410 - 11107 (4-7++) Defense: 4430 - 9092 (4-7++) Cost: 12 Ability: Hateful Genesis ''The crown on his head, the worshipers at his feet! All shall be mine! Let me prowl the night slashing this branch and trimming that. By day all shall seek my council and I shall plant my seeds of hate and allegiance in their minds. '' Seth (Illusory Usurper) Attack: 6770 - 14171 Defense: 5540 - 11598 Cost: 12 Ability: Hateful Genesis ''When the time is right I shall rip the head from its place, and take hold of my claim! All will bow before me in love or in fear! A golden shadow is growing. In the dusty night, beware the cries, hold true to your friends and take heed of the lies! '' Seth (Illusory Usurper) MAXED Attack (4-1): 12445 Defense (4-1): 10185 Attack (4-7): 13697 Defense (4-7): 11209 Attack (8-15): 14171 Defense (8-15): 11598 Stats ''(P): PURE 4-1 STATS (no carryover stats) ‡: Denotes NON-enhanced level 1 carryover stats ◊: Calculated, remove this symbol if stats are confirmed (M##): Mirror Dragon used; ##: stage(s) where it was used Availability Released: 3/15/2013 Seth was added with Dawn of Crimson Bands, the first Guild War Event, as a reward for ranking in the top 1200 Total, or for being in a Top 100 Guild in Round 2. Mythology Set or Seth (also spelled Setesh, Sutekh, Setekh, or Suty) is a god of the desert, storms, and foreigners in ancient Egyptian religion. In later myths he is also the god of darkness and chaos. In Egyptian mythology, Set is portrayed as the usurper who killed and mutilated his own brother Osiris. Osiris' wife Isis reassembled Osiris' corpse and embalmed him. Osiris' son Horus sought revenge upon Set, and the myths describe their conflicts. The death of Osiris and the battle between Horus and Set is a popular event in Egyptian mythology. In art, Set is mostly depicted as a fabulous creature, referred to by Egyptologists as the Set animal or Typhonic beast. The Typhon has a curved snout, long, rectangular ears, a forked tail, and canine body; sometimes, Set is depicted as a human with only the head of the Set animal. It does not resemble any known creature, although it could be seen as a composite of an aardvark, a donkey, a jackal, or a fennec fox. [Source: Wikipedia] Category:Event Ranking Reward Card Category:Super Rare Category:Melee Category:Chaos Category:Hateful Genesis Category:All Cards